


you are the music i love (from my soul to the music)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [73]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Soft Boys, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Roger plan John's wedding playlist.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Queen Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	you are the music i love (from my soul to the music)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill.

Roger leans back against Brian’s chest. He squints at the laptop where John’s wedding playlist is slowly being created. It’s late, but neither of them could sleep. John trusted their music taste, and while the wedding isn’t for a few months. As they say, no time like the present.

“John will kill us if we put Dancing Queen on here six times,” Brian snorts.

“Is that before or after he kills us for putting Sex with Me on the playlist?”

Brian chuckles. The last few notes of Voulez-Vous fade and Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! begins. They may have gotten distracted by Mamma Mia.

“Gimme a man after midnight,” Roger sings.

Brian bends around and steals a kiss, “should I be worried you’re asking for a man?”

“Never, you’re the only man I’ll ever ask for.”

Roger closes his eyes to the feeling of Brian nosing behind his ear. Brian reaches around him and the song cuts off and the familiarly famous flute of My Heart Will Go On play.

“Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.”

It isn’t like Brian has the range of Celine Dion, but his warm low tones make the song hauntingly enchanting. Roger presses himself closer to Brian.

“You know, all I can think about is Jack drowning.”

“So no? For the playlist?”

“Soft pass.”

Brian stops singing but doesn’t change the song, his fingers tap against Roger’s side. He makes a quiet noise of inquiry.

“This is a wildly inappropriate soundtrack.”

“John will get a laugh out of it if we make a serious one.”

Brian nods but the tapping continues.

“What are you thinking about?” Roger tilts so he can see Brian’s face.

“Marriage.”

“With anyone in particular?”

Brian leans his head towards him. Hazel eyes look at him warmly. Roger melts at the gaze and leans up to kiss what he can reach, which happens to be Brian’s neck.

“You.”

Roger blinks away the tears that spring up. It’s not surprising, they’ve been dating practically since they met four years ago. Still, the contentedness and love in Brian’s voice are enough to make him emotional.

“Are you proposing?”

Brian blinks and his mouth falls open slightly. He nods, “there’s a ring in my wardrobe.”

He gasps and he waits for Brian to gesture towards their bedroom. Roger gets up and practically sprints and sure enough on the top shelf out of his casual view is a tiny silver box. He picks it up and handles it with care.

When he returns Tangled’s I See The Light echoes in the room softly.

“Are we really getting engaged to Disney?”

Brian’s smile grows brighter and somehow fonder still, “we kissed for the first time at a lantern festival.”

Roger grins and hands him the box.

“Roger Taylor –”

“You aren’t going to kneel?”

He ignores the fact that he’s practically bouncing on his toes. Brian rolls his eyes and slides off the couch. Roger is practically vibrating.

“Can I continue?”

“Go!”

“Romance is alive and well,” Brian replies fumbling with the box.

“Brian! Please!” Roger stops his foot.

“Roger Taylor, I have loved you since the day I saw you tuning the drums, and I can’t imagine loving anyone else. Will you do me the great honor and privilege of marrying me?”

He hesitates in his answer, just for dramatics, and his smile grows, “yes!”

“Oh, thank god!”

Roger waits for Brian to open the box. They forgot that part oops. The lid pops open and he is breathless. It’s a solid black band with two light blue stones. Brian lifts it out of the box and slides it on the proper finger.

“Wait, did you honestly still think that I would say no? After I ran to get the ring?”

Brian stands up, “maybe?”

He laughs and is still chuckling when Brian presses their lips together. There is a smile and holy shit he’s engaged! He’s engaged to the love of his life!

“You know, I had this all planned out?”

“Since when have I ever let your plans work out?”

Brian laughs again and cups the back of Roger’s head and they kiss again.

“I’m glad you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
